Aziza (Diakatan)
Aziza are a species of faebug indigenous to the planet Diakatan which feed upon, as per normal for faebugs, the natural magical essences of the local environment. They exude a magical aura as part of their digestive processes that is considered a boon amongst hunters, as when saturating organic matter affects the cells to allow for a slowing of time and increasing focus, allowing a hunter to be able to aim far better than usual. Eventually, a subspace anomaly in the spacetime continuum and the dimensional barrier allowed species from a number of universes and planets to be brought to Earth, leading to an inadvertent invasion. Aziza were amongst the species brought in through the warps, though unlike most species involved in the invasion, they would actually aid the would-be heroes of Earth through their natural magical "buffing". Like all species of faebug, they are capable of slipping between two different dimensions as a means of defense. Appearances in Games ''Five Heroes Alternate Fantasy Aziza appear randomly in all forests in the game on the field of battle. However, unlike other enemies the Aziza will simply buff the player with the Hunter's Boon status, which slows down the ATB gauges of enemies during encounters and temporarily increases the dexterity stat on all characters. This buff will persist through battle and will last up to 5 minutes. After buffing the party the Aziza will immediately use its only other technique, "Dimension Slip", which will remove it from battle. If the player somehow can target the Aziza before it buffs them and escape they will learn that it has a maxed Agility status, thereby making it impossible to actually hit in combat. Monster Space The Aziza can appear in any regular or fairy forest in the game, but will generally only do so at random and uncommon times. They will buff the area around them, and thus if a player stands close enough to them they can receive its Agility and Speed increasing buff. They can be killed in this game, but this will not benefit the player to do so, though their horn may drop as a weapon and their elytra (wing cases) can drop as a shield. If attacked in this game they will defend themselves either by slipping into an alternate dimension (of which they will eventually emerge somewhere else on the field) or they will electrify their foe with their streaming tendrils. Dangerous Wilds Aziza are somewhat less common in ''Dangerous Wilds than they were in their previous appearance, Monster Space. However they can be found in the greatest numbers within fairy forest biomes. Beyond this, they will only appear in other forest types, with the more magic within these areas the more likely the Aziza are to show up. ''Long Story An Aziza appears on the island off the coast of the starting town of Denkigama, where it boosts the party's stats for their first battle against the regal deer-equivalent creature found there that the party (Rehan Goto and Chawan Donburi) are intended to hunt and catch. Behind the scenes *Aziza are loosely based on the Aziza, a type of fairy in African mythology. Appearances *Five Heroes'' *''Alternate Fantasy'' *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' *''Long Story'' Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Legends of Diakatan